


Ex's And- Oh...

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Hamildrabbles [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bathing/Washing, Crossdressing, Dirty Dancing, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, Pole Dancing, Riding, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex doesn't really know full well how he ended up in a strip club and how the cute kid from the library, whose always drowning in a sweater, ended up naked in his lap.





	Ex's And- Oh...

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> I'd just like to say that this is my story and is in no way accurately describing the life of a stripper, so don't assume this is how all strippers act all the time because it's most certainly not. This is just how I wanted my story to be and that's it.

The torn sidewalk and shabby street should've been an obvious sign, and if not, then possibly the short distance it was from campus, that Laf and Herc were _not_ taking him to their normal bar. Of course, it was never directly stated and Alex had just _assumed_ they'd take him there when they brought up the topic of 'letting loose’ but, still.

He was already regretting his decision, wishing he'd told them he wasn't up to it- which wasn't a lie, he just didn't want to blow them off again, as seemed to be a common affair lately- so he could've stayed in bed, wrapped in his favorite blanket and working ahead on an assignment he'd received yesterday. Or he could've snuck down to the library where the same guy is always nestled in the corner, hoodie tight around his face, hiding most of his features besides the stray curl that pops out every now and then.

The thought made him warm, even in air so cold he could see his breath, reminiscing in his thoughts as he was dragged down the street.

Alex had grown accustomed to leaving coffee on the side table next to the chair the boy liked to snuggle in when he slipped under in the library. He would pretend to read a book, burning with hatred at the cliche, dissolving instantly when the guy smiled and sipped the sweetly bitter drink.

“-exander would know.”

Alex shook his head, eyes focusing on the glittering face of his friend, eyeing the mascara and cocking up an eyebrow.

“What?” He asked, squeezed between the two bodies for warmth. His cheeks were pink, for many different reasons, rest assured, but the cold was starting to bite and Alex was five seconds away from biting back.

“We were just talking about some of the benefits this club has to offer.” Lafayette grinned, winking.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, “Where _are_ we going?”

“A club.” Hercules stated helpfully.

“ _Thanks_ .” He was practically _oozing_ sarcasm, rubbing a gloved hand over his eyes, wiping away the sleepiness. “I could be in bed right now, sleeping-”

“Oh, hell no. Alexander, don't even try to pretend like you actually sleep.”

“Fucker.” Alex mumbled. The snarkiness seemed to convince them that Alex was fine, but he was far from. He actually has been getting sleep, but the problem wasn't so much the sleep but the _dreams_ . He hasn't gotten laid in _months_ and this certain curly haired, way too sexy even though Alex has never seen him not wearing a sweatshirt, man kept invading his thoughts.

He has woken up with tented sweatpants and a leaking cock way too many nights to be healthy, and it was starting to drive him insane.

Jesus, he could feel his cock stiffening at the mere thought.

Hercules bumped his side, forcing them around the corner. He could vaguely hear the beginnings of a song in the distance, flashing lights curling out from a rather nice looking building, at least compared to the outside. Hercules pointed, signaling their destination.

Alex stay burrowed between them, fishing for his ID from his coat pocket, eyeing Laf and Herc who did the same. Lafayette also pulled out a wad of cash, making Alex's eyes bulge, mouth falling open.

“Laf, no-"

“Hush.” Lafayette scolded, placing the money in the man's palm. “It is nothing.”

“Lafayette! I could've-”

“ _Hush._ ” Laf coughed, leading them inside, “It is my treat and you will not refuse.” He smiled, hooking his arm around Hercules’.

Alex just stopped, pouting.

He took the moment to gaze around the room, suddenly aware of the flashing lights and blaring music, as well as all the other bodies stowed away behind tables and poles.

The main attraction was the long stage dead center, stretched along the building with four poles and a runaway leading behind a curtain. In the corners closest to the door, there were are sectioned off with curtains and a long bench and table lining the entire building. In the space before the stage, chairs were littered against the stage, Laf pulling up some for the three of them. Hercules had disappeared in the corner with a bar, coming back with three mugs balancing over his large hands.

Alex hummed, taking his and chugging it as fast as he humanly could, glaring at both of them. “I did not.” He paused, pushing the cup back in his hands, “Ask you to bring me to a strip club.” He growled, crossing his arms.

“ _Mon_ _Ami_ , this is good for you, non? Get out more, live a little!”

“You spent like- a thousand dollars just to get in here!”

“I did not, but even if I did, it would have been worth it. I come here all the time!”

Herc and Alex gave each other a look, “You do?” They chorused, sitting down.

“ _Oui_ , but only because I have money to give and most of the people here are college students who need it more than I.”

“Oh.”

They cut themselves off when the music stopped, turning their attention to the stage. A pretty blonde with bunny ears hopped on stage, microphone to her painted lips, grinning from ear to ear.

“Tonight, we have something _very_ special.” She laughed, getting a small applause from the crowd. She bleated four names, obviously feminine, almost too feminine, like they changed them, which didn't seem that far fetched, but the last one struck a particular place in his mind.

“... And John Laurens!” She cried.

It was obviously a man, and Alex was surprised by the tremendous grow in cheers, mouth falling open.

“That wasn't a girl.” Mouth numb.

“No shit,” Hercules laughed, “This place has _everything_.”

They looked back when the girl calmed the crowd, “-Participating in a full strip!”

Alex's mind dulled. A full strip, as in, not only were they losing their clothes, but their _under_ clothes too.

Alex's dick twitched, taking off his coat at the sudden heat flaring through the room.

“Laf…” He whispered, eyes wide. He didn't know why he had this feeling that Lafayette was somehow responsible for what was happening.

He heard a giggle, turning to Laf, who was waving a stack of cash between his fingers.

“The best part about this place is it's tendency to stray.” Hercules laughed, Lafayette smirked. “It basically runs on whomever has the most money. And in this case, I won the bid.”

Alex still seemed lost to the true intention of the words, but that easily slipped the mind when a song started playing and five strippers made their way out, already halfway naked.

The four girls came out in matching white sets of lingerie, but they were lost to the crowd, ignored, because the true center of attention was the beautiful creature that came out next.

John, according to the lady, was dressed in black fishnet stockings, clipped to his black, lace panties, so small it barely covered his package, leading up to a pretty sheer top, making his light nipples stand out behind the fabric. The last touch was the makeup covering his bare skin, making it glitter with every turn. Alex felt his pants tighten, scoping over the body again. He wasn't masculine, not in a traditional sense. He had thick thighs and curvy, wide hips, making the stockings pop. His shoulders and arms were slender like his waist and though it didn't necessarily show, it was obvious he worked out.

His mind short-circuited when he saw his face. His too familiar face.

Those curls, framing his face so beautifully like he's never seen them before, his bright green eyes and plump lips that had always mesmerized him with every sip of his coffee.

“Holy _shit._ ” He whined, swiftly pressing his palm to his erection, biting back a moan.

His body tempted to come right then, all his fantasies coming together to form right now, his crush on stage, dressed so perfectly and looking ready to destroy. The music start in a flash, recognizing it as _Ex's and Oh’s_ but that was lost to his thoughts, mouth watering at the scene.

Alex just couldn't take his eyes off the beauty in the center. Apparently he wasn't the only one, and maybe it was the prospect of him being outnumbered or just that more people here just wanted to see a man tonight, but money was being tossed every which way and more people were aiming for his panties than anything else.

Alex swallowed the knot in his throat when John thrust his hips into the pole, hooking a leg around it and securing one hand, back arching. He reached for one of the girls in the crowd, twirling her hair and tapping her chin, then spun around and did that same to a burly man.

Alex could feel his cock pulse, choking on a moan at the sight of him bracing himself on the pole and kicking both legs in the air, then letting go entirely, falling in a pretty split. His panties stretching beautiful, showing the pretty tip of his cock poking out over the lacey waistband and _fuck_ , Alex was going to have a _seizure_ because _shit-_ he was flexible. With his legs still completely parted, he took both stockings off at once, stomach touching the floor and arms spread to his the socks off, tossing them absently into the crowd, looking like a fucking cheerleader.

Alex's eyes darted back up to his face, going wide to find pretty green orbs staring back at him through bouncing curls. His blush heightened when those eyes glittered, a small smile playing over his gorgeous face. Alex averted his gaze, looking to his lips which he now found singing along to the song, licking them sensually every now and then.

John grinned, swiveling his hips before latching onto the pole, meeting Alex's gaze once again before flipping _the fuck upside down_ , his singing lost to the cheers around the room. His pretty pink tinted skin glowed with glitter, pointing his toes and stretching up the bar, relying solely on his arms too keep him from falling headfirst into the ground, but it was working for Alex. Slowly his legs spread into an upside down spilt, his ass bulging through the panties, thick and round.

Alex's cock pulsed in his pants, knuckles turning white around the bottom of his chair to keep his hands from his dick, straining against the zipper of his pants. He gasped when he spun around, flipping back around to the music and rolling his hips into the pole, tongue peaking out between his lips. Alex rolled his hips into the seat, savouring the burst of pleasure that spiked through him.

Above him, John snapped the panties, resulting in an echoing slap around the room, running his body down the pole, hooking his leg and flipping around in a spin, hair flinging around his easy going swirls. His hips never stopped rolling and his legs were always moving, flexing, making Alex's heart shudder in his chest.

Then it picked up speed. John slid off the stage, still spinning and dancing, rolling against men and girls, but it all stopped when he stood in front of Alex, hip cocked out with a hand on it.

Alex swallowed, eyes wider than they had been all night, watching him slowly spread those beautiful thighs and lower himself over Alex's lap, thrusting his hips into Alex's bulge. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning, cheeks dark when he was trapped by those arms, holding onto the back of his chair.

He could barely register the whoops' and screams sounding around, catching the tail end of Laf and Herc's conversation and cheers.

John smiled at them but way too suddenly all his attention was back on Alex.

Alex thought he was going to combust. Just earlier today John was snuggled in a library chair, covered head to toe in baggy clothing and now he was about to give Alex a lap dance like he isn't crushing so hard on John it hurt.

His hands found their way down his chest and his slender, _shaved_ legs wrapped around his own and the rods of the chair, keeping him locked like he'd ever want to leave anyway.

Slowly, he leaned in, breath hot on his ear, “One, Two, Three, they gonna run back to me-” Alex cock twitched, rolling his hips. His voice was a breathy moan, but the song spilled so prettily off his lips, Alex just wanted to sucked the words right through them but he didn't dare move, like the radiant creature on his lap would dissolve if he was too sudden in his movements, watching and feeling. He was deliciously delicate, finesse dripping with every twist and turn, locking his fingers around his jaw.

Alex had to hold his breath, letting him mold him, taking his arms and running them over his bare sides, hairless and sleek. He wrapped his fingers between Alex's, helping him dip under the lingerie, running his fingers over his nipples, letting a languid moan slip past his lovely dusty lips.

“They always wanna come-” He sang, winking through a groan of pleasure.

He whined, Alex's cock dripping in his boxers, eyes rolling back with every roll of those hips.

“But you,” he sang perfectly in time with the music, releasing one of Alex's hands and brushing his cheeks with his thumb, “Can call me Jacky.”

The music hit it's last high beat just in time for John to pull Alex's head forward roughly, taking his lips, teeth, and tongue all at once, biting into Alex's lip for it to sting just enough to be so fucking good. Alex's hands were being led up John's curving back and the next thing he knew, that lacey black bra was hooked around his wrist, and his hands were being shoved between those thighs, thumbs toying with the panties.

His cock was so hard, but John had scooted back to his knees, leaving him desperate with nothing to grind against, whimpering slightly when he pushed his own hands into the fabric.

He found John's balls immediately, taking them in his hands and fondling them, twisting them between his fingers. John sighed into his mouth, groaning openly for show but saving those sweet small sounds just for Alex, continuing the motions with his hips and hands, toying down the button down line of Alex's shirt.

Alex could've stayed like that forever, with the most beautiful creature he's ever seen in his life in his hands, rutting into the smoothness of his skin and touching through John's panties, but the music decided otherwise.

The music slowed, the world slowed, all Alex could do was focus John, the sweetest boy he's ever met, fucking into his lap like he doesn't smile when Alex gives him coffee, or they don't share the most innocent glances.

Ever so sweetly, John leaned in, voice soft and oh so pretty.

“My shift ends at nine.”

And he was gone, all of his glory following as he was hoisted back on stage by a lucky man, winking at Alex and slowly- so fucking slowly, slipping those gorgeous panties down his gorgeous legs and slinging them right into Alex's lap.

And Alex found out just how far his smooth skin went and it went _far_ and Alex almost came in his pants right then, looking to the fabric that was wet near the hem, smelling of musk and scented powder.

John ran his fingers over his hips, then between his thighs, arousal standing at attention on his stomach. But there was something about the way he stood, like he was proud to show them exactly what he had to offer, but knowing they were never going to have it. Alex was swooning, light headed with giddy pleasure, swimming in the smell of John's sweat still lingering on the skimpy articles of clothing in his hands, John's too sweet voice whispering in his ear.

He watched him walked past the curtains, swinging just enough to catch another glimpse of his bare body before immediately scrambling for his phone, checking the time.

_8:58_

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He moaned, rocking in his chair.

Lafayette had both eyebrows raised, smirking all to knowingly.

“I don't think I've introduced you to my old friend, Alexander.” Hercules sucked in a breath, cheeks puffed out in an attempt not to laugh, “Alexander, this is John, someone I have been closely aquantined to for quite some time.” He grinned.

Alex's mouth was open, snarky remarks pressed tightly between his lips, but Lafayette's arm was outstretched, then a tan, glittered hand was in Laf's, and John was led between them, nose scrunched up in a cute giggle.

Alex jumped back, eyes wide at the sudden appearance. He shrieked slightly, head lolling forward.

When he regained himself, he blushed, giving John a once over. He had his signature sweatpants and sweatshirt on, as far as Alex could see and the makeup on his face and body washed off, revealing tons of glittering freckles dancing across his face. Alex didn't know if he found them more adorable or sexy.

Everything was lost in a second when John's hand wrapped around Alex's wrist, and oh, his fingers were long and slender and Alex had the sudden need to _ride_ them-

John's mouth slammed against his and he vaguely heard him lock a door, pushing Alex against it. The doorknob stabbed into his side painfully, but he was too focused on how sweet John's lips were on his.

“Fuck-” John whined, breaking a part. He moaned, tackling Alex to the bed like he was reading his mind. Alex should've been more concerned seeing as how he didn't even know where he was, but nothing seemed to matter except his knees hitting the bed and John's legs wrapping around his.

He gasped, mouth sliding open to let John's tongue through, desperately trying not to bite down. John's hand had pressed against his pants zipper, slipping it down and freeing his cock, letting Alex thrust into his hand.

He was leaking over the covers, balls drawing up just as John pulled his hand away.

“Had me so hard tonight, fuck Alex-” John gasped, slipping off his sweats. His erection sprung free, no underwear there to constrain it, grinding into Alex. “And everytime I see you- i-in the library-” He shuddered at the thought of a particular night when he had found Alex, sprawled openly over a book, muttering something John was definitely not supposed to hear.

Alex mewled, taking John's face in his hands, teeth clacking together in a messy kiss, spit ending up everywhere, securing a hand in his curls. He pulled on them until John's heck was bent so far back, his flexible body was going with it, watching him gasp for a full breath. John seemed to enjoy the pain, practically _thriving_ off the feeling of Alex's fingers threaded through his hair, whining and whimpering at even the softest tugs.

Every nerve in John's body was lightening up at the newfound touches, sending signals to his brain and his cock, both desperately pleading for more.

“Eat me, eat me out Alex, please, _please_ let me sit on your face Alex, please.” He gasped desperately, cock leaking. He needed to feel that skillful tongue over his hole, another violent spasm of sensitivity snatching another sound past his lips.

Alex nodded so violently it shook the bed, barely resisting the urge to whine at the loss of John's cock sliding against his, finding John's bare ass in his hands instead. He kneaded the soft flesh, watching John slowly ease over Alex's chest, legs falling on either side of his body, the twin bed creaking at the movement.

“Yes, yes, _yes,_ John.” Alex hissed, wrapping his fist around his member, opening his mouth. He helped John position over his face, grinning against the softness of his skin when John tilted his hips forward slightly. His cock was barely over him, balls dangling threateningly close to his mouth. It was barely a thought, just a need, a need to have some part of John connected to his tongue, licking a long strip up his penirium to his balls, sucking gently.

John choked, falling at the intrusion, thighs shaking with the warmth of Alex's mouth over the ache. He whined, thrusting his hips forward slightly, letting Alex's mouth work over his skin, need dancing over it. Anticipation burned through his muscles, making him small and jumpy, ever taste and the way Alex's tongue rolled over a him causing unforgiving explosions through his senses. Alex made a sound when he pulled away, the bare noise enough to make pre come leak from his tip.

He couldn't wait, not anymore, he needed this, needed to feel. He switched his legs, turning around and bracing his arms on Alex's stomach, hovering just above his lovers slick mouth.

Alex's mouth fell open again at the sight of John's puckered hole, twitching when he blew a sweet gush of air on it. “Fuck, John.” Alex whispered, hands tightening on his hips. He braced John's weight on his arms, using it to spread his cheeks, to reveal the clenching muscle. Alex's eyes rolled back with arousal, groaning softly and slinking closer to the flesh, parting his lips. John's scent was strong, the musky smell going straight to his head, muscles tightening in ecstasy.

“ _Hnng, Alex._ ” John whined, pressing his hips back. Alex's heart picked up speed, tongue darting out.

He flicked over the hole, feeling it twitch around his tongue, John's body shuddering with pleasure. Alex continued loosening him up, sucking on the moans from above him.

John was falling in complete euphoria, shocks of pleasure tingling up his spine, practically bouncing on his face. He legs were starting to ache, from the dancing and the straining, but the feeling of Alex's tongue gliding over his tight hole was enough of an apology, biting his lip raw.

“Gonna come- Lex- _more_.” He pleaded, cries spilling non-stop from his lips.

He couldn't come untouched almost frustratingly so. His cock burned and Alex kept his hands trapped under his legs to keep him from touching, savouring the small amounts of friction he got from bouncing over Alex's tongue.

John almost screamed when Alex took hd of his legs, making him fall forward and land on his hands and knees, sobbing when Alex got out from under him.

“ _Alex_.” He whined.

He only heard a soft 'tut’ and the feel of Alex's hands over his back.

“I wanna see just how flexible my baby really is.”

John whimpered, the name tossed around so idely. Whenever he had sex before, it was rushed, forced almost. It was to get someone else off so they didn't lose one of the higher paying customers. But this was _endearing_ and John wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

John felt his arms being maneuvered to wrap around his mangly headboard, fingers stuck under Alex's. He heard Alex laugh, eyes squeezed shut, trying to ignore how the term made his body tingle just right and his mind buzz so perfectly.

“Hmm,” Alex placed his hands on John's thighs, mimicking his dance from before. Slowly, he started to push them apart, whimpering through his nose. “So pretty.” Alex huffed over his cock, breath hot on his throbbing member.

John felt his legs being spread further, barely any pain, but what he did feel was lost to Alex's tongue running over the head. A zap of pleasure engulfed him, legs spread into a split he was so accustomed to, Alex's hands soft and running over his thighs.

“So pretty.” Alex whispered, pulling on John's hips to press out his stomach, Alex pushing his own knees into John's to keep his legs split open.

Alex pressed a kiss to his chest, mouth trailing to his nipple, taking it between his teeth. John gasped, taking a hand off the headboard to lock in his hair. He pressed Alex's face closer to the sensitive bud, letting him nibble at it.

“Alex- _fuck._ ” John groaned, eyes locked on Alex's bobbing head. He released the nipple, turning to instead kiss down his navel, then each hip, and finally his pubic bone.

“Think you're wet enough to take my fingers?” Alex winked, holding up his hand and making a scissoring motion with his middle and index.

“Please.” John whimpered.

Not once has John ever been the center of pleasure. This was too much, so good it almost wasn't. He was falling in euphoria, waiting for the moment when it was no longer about him and the facade would fall away and Alex would be gone, leaving him waking up in the dizzying light of the library, trapped beneath all the books so he wouldn't have to come back _here_ \- but this was real and Alex wanted _him_ just as much as John wanted Alex.

His was shaken awake by Alex's finger, circling his hole, still dripping with Alex's saliva, opened slightly from his tongue. He slipped one in effortlessly, back arching into the touch. When Alex slipped in the second, it was barely met with resistance, spreading him open.

He licked a stripe over his cock, sucking the head then trailing down the to base. Alex loved the way it felt when his cock hardened in is mouth, gasping and licking down to his balls.

“ _H-hah_ , A-alex- m’ready, Alex please.” John whined, grinding his hips into Alex's face,then down on his fingers, hand pressing Alex's head down harder.

“Needy.” Alex scolds with a smile, lifting up. He rearranging John, pulling his fingers out. Slowly, he let John slid over him, helping him lower his tired muscles onto Alex's leaking cock.

Alex moaned into the wet warmth, trying to give John the time he needed to adjust, hands settling on his nipples. He tweaked the nub, John's hole fluttering at the feeling.

“Good boy,” Alex cooed. John's heart jumped at the praise, settling at the base. “So pretty for me.”

John started to ease up, clenching around Alex when he could, locking his hand around his cock and swiftly pulling it. His legs ache wonderfully as he bounced, sending signals to his needy cock, running his fingers over the tip to collect the dampness. He took the covered fingers and held them out for Alex, gasping when he took them in his mouth and licked around the salty digits.

Alex took them out a moment later, leading them to John's ass so he could press them in himself, riding Alex _and_ his fingers moments later.

Alex met his thrusts, hitting his prostate head on, vision going white. John cried out, Alex's head wrapping around his leaking cock, twisting at the base and swirling over the head.

The slick sounds of their skin beating against each other bounded around the room, moans following quickly.

“G-gonna come, Lex-” he moaned, spreading his fingers further. The stretch burned, made his inside alight pleasures, cock dribbling over Alex's fist. He thrust down again, eyes rolling back.

“L-lexi, Lexi- _please_ , let me come, let me come!” He begged, leaning forward. He latched onto Alex's lips sucking and biting till they were red and swollen, matching the pretty color of his cockhead.

“Mhmm, well I can't deny my baby when he begs so prettily, can I?”

John didn't realize how quickly their roles could've reversed just with one little name.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He cried, coming over Alex's fingers, coating his chest white

“Shit…” Alex moaned, rolling his hips harder into John's one last time before John clenched around him and he was coming deep inside him, biting into John's neck sharply.

“Damn, baby.” Alex breathed. John just stared at him, eyes wide and burning with tears. “John?”

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, shit, please-”

“John-” Alex furrowed his eyebrows, flipping them over. He slid out slowly, ignoring how his cock twitch when John whined pitifully with oversensitivity. “You have nothing to be sorry about, baby.”

“No… no I came first… not supposed to come first, people don't like it when I come first.” His eyes went wide, “People don't like it when I come _at all_.” He sobbed, hiding his face behind his hands, wiping his tears and sniffling. “Don't leave- please, m’sorry Alex-”

“Baby, I'm _not_ mad.” He pressed a kiss to John's nose, slowly pressing their stomachs together. He took John's hands and moved them, the tears seeming so wrong on his normally sweet, perfect face. “I'm not here because I want to have a one night stand with a stripper.”

“W-what?”

“I'm here cause I want to be with _you_.”

John's eyes went wide again, then he let out another sob.

“Great! Cause I've wanted the same thing for forever and now I got it and I'm _crying_ right after we had _sex_ and-” he paused, “oh we just had _sex_ and I'm crying!” More tears slid down his cheeks. Alex had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, cutting off the sobs with a kiss.

“You're so cute.” Alex whispered, filling the lost silence. John gave a weak chuckle.

Alex rolled off him, suddenly looking around the room. It had a closet, obviously a bed, a vanity and a small fridge in the corner.

“What is this place?”

“Oh.” John shrugged, “I live here… it's cheap and… close to work.” He said a little hesitantly.

“You live _in a strip club_.” Alex gasped. John hummed in response. “Is there even a shower here?” He question.

“ _One_. It's a community shower and it's the grossest thing you've ever seen.”

Alex shook his head. “No, nope, come on.” John squeaked when Alex pulled him up, pushing him off the bed, following shortly after.

“Alex-”

“We're going to _my_ dorm so I can pamper the fuck outta you.”

“But-” John tried, already pulling on his sweats.

“No excuses, I live with three other guys- actually the third just moved in with his girlfriend, so two- anyways in a big dorm we get our own bathroom and Lafayette's rich as fuck so we can use his expensive shit.”

…

“Is this really necessary?” John asked, but any tone was dropped when he sunk past the bubbles, almost drowning in the foam.

“Very.” Alex assured, rolling up the sleeves of John's sweatshirt, sitting outside the tub. He'd stolen John's clothes the moment he took them off. “It's nice, isn't it.”

“I haven't had a bath in a while.” John said absently, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's lips, pulling away with a blush. “Sorry- I… was that crossing a line?”

“Of course not… I mean, not if you don't want it to be.” Alex fiddled with the clothes. It was obvious what they were trying to avoid, a sudden shyness filtering between them, despite one being naked and both having had sex just a moment ago.

“Okay, okay.” Alex huffed, “John Laurens, I've been trying muster the courage to ask you out for a year now… so, will you go out with me?”

John grinned. “Duh, you dummy.”

“So crude.” Alex giggled, pouring more scented bubbles into the water.

John sunk a little lower, closing his eyes and letting out a sweet, soft sigh. He took his hand out and dried it quickly, taking his hair out of the tight bun he had put it in, letting it fall loosely into the water, moaning at the released pressure. Alex watched him, a small smile playing on his lips. They played at the serenity for a little longer, before they heard the front door open and slam shut, followed by collective laughs.

John opened his eyes, looking to Alex.

“I want to say we're safe in here, but the door actually doesn't have a lock, sooo…” he smiled softly and John only shrugged.

“I'm a stripper.” He rolled his eyes, “People see me naked all the time.”

“Right.” Alex grinned, grabbing John's face and kissing him hard. “My sexy stripper.”

“I could stay like this forever.” John whispered, “But, I should probably get back home before the sidewalks freeze over.” John grimaced as he stood up, bubbles wrapping around him.

“No!” Alex stood with him, “Stay, please? I want you to stay.” He mumbled, stripping off the sweatshirt so he could wrap his arms around John's wet torso.

John flinched again, “Okay, okay… but you have to get in the shower with me.”

“Deal.” Alex grinned. He moved to the twist the knob, letting hot water spray immediately. John hopped out and wrapped his arms around himself, sprinting to the shower. Alex ripped his pants off and followed shortly after, pressing himself taut to his back.

When John flinched again, Alex didn't let it go unnoticed.

“Baby…” Alex quirked up an eyebrow spinning him around.

“Nothing much, just sore muscles like every other night.” He said, face tight. Alex's face lit up.

“I'll give you a massage when we get out!” He said excitedly. “I did say I was going to pamper you.” He grinned, flicking open the soap.

John smiled, trailing his hands between them. John _had_ been hard since he got out of the bathtub, grabbing Alex's soft cock and letting it harden in his hand.

“Why don't we try this again?” John squeezed Alex's balls, pulling a whine.

“Yes.” Alex breathed, taking John's fingers and pressing them between his lips.

John grinned, wrapping hand around Alex's cock and pumping until Alex deemed his fingers ready, turning around and spreading his legs against the wall, pressing his ass out deliciously, cock completely hard and beading precome.

“Fuck, baby girl.” John whispered, the name running so smoothly off his tongue. It sounded so right, letting  him run a finger through his crack. He stopped at his hole, circling it slowly. “Spread so prettily for me.”

“Fuck me, John, come on.” He groaned, pressing back on his finger. John gave in with a grin, and slowly slid it in, wiggling around until Alex gasped, thrusting his leaking cock into the wall. “There- _!_ ” He moaned, “ _Right_ there.”

John added another finger, pressing a steady pressure into his prostate, watching the way tears gathered in his eyes and slid down his face, mixing with the water streaming down their bodies. Steam covered the walls, almost making them completely hidden behind the glass.

Almost. They _barely_ heard it when the door opened, Lafayette tumbling in shortly after.

Alex's eyes widened, but John only smirked, thrusting his finger.

Alex mewled, bracing himself through heavy breathing, turning back at John.

“ _Alexandre?_ ” Lafayette questioned, shutting the door.

“Hey, Laf.” Alex whimpered, mouth open in a pant. John smirked, continuing to spread his fingers.

“Oo, Alexander, who do you have in there with you?” Flirting shamelessly through the glass.

“You remember John right?” He moaned, toes curling and eyes rolling back when John's hand found his cock. “I'm going to come right now if you don't put it in me.” He said quietly, the last part rather violently.

“Alexander!” Lafayette gasped, “You mean to say you are standing in the shower with one of my oldest friends right now?” He mused, washing his hands.

“Yeah, and it I'd like to do more than standing, so if you wouldn't mi-a _ah_ -”

John pushed his cock in, balls deep without notice, pressing him flat to the wall.

“Understood.” Laf sing-songed, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

“We are talking about that later.” John laughed, thrusting harder.

Alex nodded, “Later-” he begged, wrapping his hand around the one covering his member, moving it for John.

Heat swam around them, leaving him gasping for air, pleasure coursing through his heated blood, groaning with every thrust. John hit his prostate head on with every thrust, biting his lips against the moans.

“Harder.” He whined, “f-faster.”

“Baby girl-” John groaned, the sound of their skin slapping getting louder. John tightened his hand around Alex's cock, wiping away the precome and using it up and down his throbbing length, bringing him closer.

“M’gonna come!” Alex moaned, thrusting his hips in time to John's thrust, shooting over the shower wall.

John thrusted a little harder, Alex's muscles clenching around him, his warm heat squeezing and sensitive. He came in three more thrusts, hands pinching Alex's nipples.

Alex slid down the wall when he pulled out, wiping the water off his face, breathing heavily. John turned the spray down, then off, giving Alex time to wash away the come covering them.

When they stepped out, Alex got them both towels, wrapping up in them before he stepped out and came back with two pairs of sweatpants. They put them on, and walked into the bedroom space, ignoring the shouts that came from the living room area. They were glad about the surprisingly large too, paid almost completely by Lafayette.

Two beds were pressed against each other in the corner, leaving two separate beds, on stripped completely and the other covered in dark green sheets.

Alex led him to the small green bed, pushing him down first. He smiled into the pillow, inhaling the sweet scent of coffee and ink.

“Smells like you.” He mumbled, spreading out on his stomach. He felt Alex lower himself onto his legs, running his hands over his bare back.

“I'm not hurting you, right?” John only nodded, enjoying being cared for all too much. “Good.” He whispered, pressing the palm of his hand into a kink in his back. John groaned, wrapping his arms around the pillow.

Alex kneaded at his back, working out the knots and hitches, he even got up after a while and went back into the bathroom to grab some strawberry scented lotion and running his fingers over John's back coated in that.

Alex wiped his hands off and began pressing through his sweats, running harshly over his aching thighs and calves.

“That feels so good, Alex.” He said, the words meshing together in one endless syllable.

“You're muscles are so tight, John, Jesus.” He whispered, kneeling on either side of his legs to put more pressure on his arms.

“So, you've been rooming with my best friend since _middle school_ , and we've only ever met in the library?”

“And Lafayette's known about my crush for awhile now.” Alex groaned, “What did he tell you?”

“Nothing much, just, maybe, a small kink you have.”

“What?” Alex shouted, pressing too hard in one area. John hissed, flipping over and pulling Alex next to him. The laid there, face to face, Alex's a red as an apple.

“Just you're apparent kink for lingerie.” He said sweetly, “And that he may have found a drawer in your desk filled with panties and-”

“That's enough!” Alex squeaked, covering his face. “He didn't even tell me anything about you!”

“I told him not to.” John said a little sheepishly. “I wanted to surprise you.” His skin matched Alex's, both huddling tighter.

The window in their room was open, and neither wanted to get it and close it, despite the biting winter air.

Alex pulled the comforter over their bodies, “So you've been _planning_ this?” Alex gaped, “I didn't even think you knew my name!”

“We've _met_ on few occasions… well I guess, you did kind of run off that first time.” John countered.

“Well Lafayette _knew_ how shy I was then-”

“-not now though. You can scream very loud, by the way, it travels through walls.” Alex could feel himself shrinking in embarrassment, burying his head in John's chest. John giggled, tucking his head into Alex's shoulder. “But, Lafayette did tell me you're an overworked, and tomorrow's a day off, so we're going to sleep.”

“Sleep.” Alex echoed, the trace of a yawn in his voice.

“We'll have the thank Lafayette _some way_ , you know.” John said suddenly.

Alex grinned, “Well, apparently he's got a thing for lap dances and stripping…” John giggled again.

“Your mind is something else, baby girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Ex's and Oh's and for some reason I imagined John pole dancing to it.


End file.
